


[Podfic] Warmth by Lulumonnie

by Justafewthingstosay



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Because she deserves the fucking world, Canonical Character Death, Fix-It of Sorts, I recorded this for my lovely friend Lou, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Battle of Five Armies, This does have a happy ending of sorts buit it takes a while to get there, This is my first podfic, and I would give it to her in a heartbeat, but not really, have mercy, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Summary: The armies of light might have won that day, they might have triumphed over the hoards of abomination that had crept from the furthest pits of desolation, but Bilbo Baggins had lost. He had lost Thorin Oakenshield, and he knew in that moment that he would never again feel truly warm. Not without the dwarven king by his side. [Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] Warmth by Lulumonnie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lulumonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulumonnie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343490) by [lulumonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulumonnie/pseuds/lulumonnie). 

> This is for the most lovely lulumonnie, because she deserves the world and I would give it to her easily

**Listen**  
  
_(or click [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-537391237/podfic-warmth-written-by-lulumonnie/s-zIwxl) for mobile streaming)_

**Text: ** [Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343490)

**Author:** [Lulumonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulumonnie/pseuds/lulumonnie)

**Reader:** [Justafewthingstosay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay)

**Length:**15:57 

:


End file.
